A Despairing Haunting
by if-youhaveghosts
Summary: The Chapel Hill School is a private boarding school for students with exceptional talent. A converted nineteenth-century mansion, the place sports quaint stories of hauntings; but of course, as the students will tell you, these tales are false. Oh, and look, a group of new students is arriving! ...Did that door just shut by itself? (Haunted Mansion SYOC, OPEN! Apply thru PM only.)


Imagine something for just a second. Imagine the most unbearable weather you can. Is it a blizzard? Rain that fell hard enough it could drown an entire town? Perhaps the dry heat of the desert, or the wet heat of the tropics, ever so slowly rising in temperature to that of the sun? Maybe you imagine a tornado, destined to take you away.

You get to your house. Miraculously, the mail is still in the mailbox. One letter flies away as you try to get it out; oh well, that one probably wasn't important.

You hold the stack in your hand, but something strikes you as odd. It's a weathered grey envelope staring you in the face, even though you were quite sure you had previously held nothing but ordinary mail.

You walk in the house-quickly, before you blow away, or perish of heat stroke, and deposit the mail on the table. All of the letters but the grey envelope. You have to read it.

And then, something more curious: it is addressed to you. How did you not notice that before? You feel in a fervor now, like something has possessed you to find out what this unexpected solicitation is about.

You slide your finger under the crease; it opens with grace, not an edge torn.

Inside is a neat letterhead, appearing suspiciously handwritten by an adept calligrapher:

_**The Chapel Hill School for Young Ladies and Gentleman**_

**History | Faith | Tradition | Transcendence | Hope**

Welcome, prospective students, to the Chapel Hill School for Young Ladies and Gentleman, a state of the art boarding school located in the prestigious town of ? in the obscure northern regions of Europe. Chapel Hill is an institution for young people who possess extraordinary talents. We aim to expand on our pupils' unique and incredible abilities while providing them with a world-class education. In addition to academics, we focus heavily on developing the behavioral etiquette that our students will need to become valued members of society; arbiters of taste, class, and repose. Our goal is that all of our students will bring about change in the world, leaving their mark upon mankind forever.

Built on historic ground in the late eighteenth century, Chapel Hill was once an estate owned by the independently wealthy Price family. Upon the passing of the final known relative in the Price bloodline, the land fell into the possession of the township whom, following the wishes laid out in the recently deceased Vincent Price's will, converted the manor into a school. The out-of-the-way location of the old home is an apt choice for an educational institution as it provides a relaxing, open environment for students to focus on studying.

The Chapel Hill School may have its roots in the past, but like the family who built it, is always looking ahead to the future. Our greatest lesson is that if we are to change our future for the better we must first embrace our past. With feet in both worlds, we at Chapel Hill are a model for the living, and a monument for the dead.

We look forward to you joining our family.

Regards,

Acting Headmaster of the Chapel Hill School

Behind this page is another; an application to the school, naturally.

_APPLICATION FOR ACCEPTANCE_

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Age (gen. age 16; difference should only be necessary if it is important to your character's story):

Ethnicity:

Sexual Orientation:

Height:

Weight:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Outfit:

Super High School Level:

Any other skills?

How they got their SHSL and any other essential backstory:

Describe their personality:

Any odd quirks or behaviors?

What is their most redeeming quality?

What is their fatal flaw?

What are they afraid of?

Anything else I need to know that effects how they behave?

_RESPOND TO THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS __AS YOUR CHARACTER_:

1. Describe yourself in one word:

2. Choose one item out of these eight (no explanation needed, just pick the first one that stands out to you):

_book, mirror, sword, flower, cake, chair, lamp, phone_

3. What really pushes your buttons?

4. What do you want more than anything else in the world?

AND OF COURSE:

5. Do you believe in ghosts?

A prestigious boarding school? This seems like an amazing opportunity. So, what will you do?

Female Students: 03**/**08

Male Students: 04**/**08

Reservations: 1 Female (2 days pending)

* * *

**IMPORTANT FACTORS TO NOTE**

This is an original story with the Dangan Ronpa pretense. There will, naturally, be investigations, trials, and executions; and of course, it will be about despair. But I have created my own universe and purpose for this. There will even be an original Mono character!

There are NO defined protagonists in this story; everyone is treated equally and the outcome of the story depends on the actions each character takes. It is a true free-for-all and a protagonist will emerge or not emerge; everyone will work together or everyone will turn against each other; the screen time will be spread out evenly or perhaps a ton of students will die before they can get much attention. I have a basic outline for some events in mind but I'm not deciding how anything is going to go until I start writing. I'm going to let the characters I receive dictate the flow of events-because isn't it how that would work in a situation like this, anyway?

If your character is selected there will be a second round of questions to answer, so prepare yourself for more discussion. Sorry, readers, you won't find out what these are. I'm keeping as much under wraps as possible and while I can't force you, I hope that anyone who partakes will comply in order to give the story as much impact as possible when things go down.

Apply through PM only. I will not accept any applications posted in the reviews. Repeat:** I will not accept any applications posted in the reviews**. It is against this site's rules and it violates my personal rule of privacy to ensure suspense.

You may reserve a spot, following these conditions: 1. you may reserve for only two days from the time you submit the reservation; and 2. only if you already know what gender your character will be. Reservations will be posted in this document.

Chapel Hill only accepts the best, so good luck!


End file.
